The present invention generally relates to an acclimation process, and more specifically, to a cold weather shipping and acclimation process and a dashboard for business use.
In certain situations, large computing devices are packaged and shipped in plastic bags, known as “polybags.” During shipment and delivery, the polybag-encased computing devices are exposed to various temperatures that can range from very cold to slightly elevated. In such cases, it is often the case that the computing devices are exposed to moisture once they are delivered if they have been kept cold during shipment and the polybags are opened in a hot, moist environment. It is possible that this exposure to moisture can result in the computing devices being negatively affected, due to condensation forming on vital electronic components. To the extent that the computing devices can be expensive, the negative effects can be costly.